Learning to Fall
by christycakes
Summary: She wanted him back. She missed the comfort she felt with him. But this was high school, and everything was different...
1. Gone

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except for the plot.**

* * *

"Gabriella? Yoo-hoo! Earth to Gabriella!"

The hand waving in front of her face brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry Tay. It's just…been a really long day." the petite brunette told her friend, still attempting to shake out of her trance.

"You're telling me,"

"Hey Tay?" Gabriella began to awkwardly play with her pen as she tried to get her companion's attention.

"Yeah?" Taylor replied, not fully noticing as she copied down the chemistry problem on the board.

"Don't you wish we could go back to the good old days? Before high school changed us?"

Taylor stopped writing mid-sentence. Her short brown curls bobbed slightly as she looked up at her best friend. "What do you mean?"

And just as Gabriella was about to un-burden herself with the huge load on her shoulders, the bell rang. Taylor was willing to stick around after class but Gabriella just shook her head.

"Oh, nothing. I'll see you tomorrow." She tried her best to put on a smile, if only for Taylor. But her cheeks wouldn't budge.

* * *

Today had been the worst day in the world for Gabriella Montez. The electricity had gone out in the middle of the night, causing her alarm clock to break and making her late for school. This led to a fight with her mother. Gabriella hated fighting with her mother, almost more than when the Decathlon practices were canceled. And then at school, she had gotten in a fight with her other best friend, Kelsi, over some stupid decision over how the song she was singing for the spring musical should go. She now regretted fighting with Kelsi, especially since she knew way more about music than Gabriella ever would. 

The rest of the day's events included sitting on gum, losing her only pencil, and failing her Language Arts exam. Now, Gabriella was not a stupid girl. But she just didn't understand literature. Basic things like science and math were easy to her, because there was only one right answer. But with Language Arts, the answers are based on your decision and opinion. It all depends on the type of person you are. And part of what scared her, was that Gabriella didn't know what type of person she was yet.

She walked down the hall miserably recalling today's affairs. Even though the day was over, she was staying after school to make up her literature exam. Afterwards she would go home, finish any homework she had, read a book, and go to sleep. And then the same thing would happen all over again.

"Hey, Gabriella," a voice called from behind. She turned around and looked straight into his eyes.

And there he was. The only guy she had ever known that could make her heart skip a beat. Or two or three. He could make her day with one little action and he could break her heart with less. No, he would never know that he was the puppeteer of her heart. She would never tell. She took pride in keeping the secret, and had never revealed it to anyone. This was part of what made her days hell. Sometimes she just felt like yelling "I love him!" at the top of her lungs standing on a table in the cafeteria. But that would just cause trouble. And Gabriella hated trouble.

"Hey Troy." She looked up and smiled. That was another thing; he could make her smile when no one else could.

He winked at her, and she secretly pretended that that wink was reserved for her only.

"How was today?"

"Fine." she lied.

"Good to hear," He smiled once more, showing off his pearly whites.

And with that, he was off. For that was their relationship. A simple 'How are you?' and that was it. That was the main reason she missed the good ol' days.

The good ol' days when they were best friends.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella had grown up together. They were the little boy and girl you would watch playing down the street, him chasing her. They were the kids who all the adults would point at and say "They're gonna get married one day." They were the best friends who stuck together threw thick and thin, through the adventures of elementary and middle school. 

Then came high school. Gabriella could still remember the first day at East High.

_Flashback_

"…and I have to show you this place, its amazing! It's like a rooftop thingy with like flowers and plants everywhere! And –"

"Troy! Relax! We have 4 years to explore this place!" The two were walking down the halls together, after the last bell. Since Gabriella rode home with Troy, they hung out until his dad, the basketball coach, was finished working.

"I can't wait until tomorrow! Isn't high school amazing?" He rubbed his hands together excitedly.

She, on the other hand, begged to differ. She knew she wanted to get out of here the day it had begun. Sure, she had made new friends. And sure, she loved her chemistry class. But, she hated the fact that she had no classes with Troy. All this time, she was used to seeing his smiling face all throughout the day. Now, she would have to cope with the change.

"It's okay," she simply said, hoping for the subject to change.

"Okay? Gabs your crazy. It's absolutely amazing. I met the basketball team today. They were pretty cool actually, considering they haven't found out my dad's the coach yet."

He gave her his signature smirk and they both laughed.

_End of Flashback_

That had been the beginning. After that, they had slowly drifted apart. Neither of them could help it. It just happened. Gradually, they stopped hanging out after school and they stopped meeting up on the weekends. Now, they were down to a hello after school. That was it. That was all she got. Their friendship was gone, it was over.

And now she would do anything to get him back.


	2. More than Amazing

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

Gabriella awoke the next morning like she did most days – exhausted. She never seemed to get enough sleep lately and it affected her attitude. Groggily, she changed out of her tank top and pajama shorts and stepped into the shower. In less than 20 minutes, she was ready. This was the thing about Gabriella – she was always punctual. If she had to be somewhere at 8, she would start getting ready at 4, even if it did leave her with plenty of time to spare. But she liked it that way. She hated rushing things.

After deciding on jeans and a flowery top, she put on some make-up. She remembered being a freshman, trying so hard to impress the seniors by putting on gallons of eye-shadow and lipstick. Looking back at old pictures, she would laugh and think that she looked a bit like a prostitute. Now, she opted for a more natural look by just adding some light mascara and a bit of blush and lip-gloss. Some days she would pretty herself up a bit more. But not so much lately. It wasn't as if _he_ noticed.

She sighed loudly. No matter how many times she avoided it, he always seemed to enter her thoughts. She had made a pact that she wouldn't get all dreamy about him, but every time she was in a boring class or her mother was lecturing her about something, he crawled into her mind.

She shook her head strongly to get him out. As if that would help.

* * *

For the first time in her high school life, Gabriella wasn't relieved to hear the 2nd bell ring. Normally, she would be jumping for joy at the thought of going to the auditorium to work on a song with Kelsi. But when she recalled yesterday's fight, she really didn't want to face her today. Then again, steering clear of her would just make it worse. 

So, Gabriella trudged down the hall towards the theatre. It was free period and everywhere you looked you could see cheerleaders huddling together gossiping or football players walking towards the field, laughing about some nerd's antics. Everyone seemed to belong somewhere. So where did she belong? Was she just the freaky math girl, as Troy used to call her jokingly? Or was she the shy girl who had a pretty voice but no one knew her name?

Sighing loudly, she entered the auditorium. Right when she opened the door, a beautiful melody poured out from inside. Kelsi Nielson was at the piano, playing one of her many masterpieces. Gabriella didn't want to interrupt, so she quietly walked up to the stage and set her books on the floor. But Kelsi heard her anyways, and turned around rapidly.

"Oh, it's just you." The young composer gave her one look and then turned back to her music.

Gabriella frowned. That wasn't much of a greeting. She climbed up the steps to the stage and walked towards the piano.

"Look, Kels. I'm sorry. Really sorry. I got a little bigheaded yesterday and I thought I knew more than you do. It was a stupid thing to do and I hope you'll forgive me." Gabriella crossed her fingers and held her breath.

Kelsi turned towards her and smiled. "Fine. But Gabby Montez, don't you ever say something so ridiculous again! To think that this song could even be _played _in the key of G makes me want to vomit! That's like an insult to Mozart!"

Gabriella smiled, realizing that Kelsi wasn't really mad at her, just mad at how stupid and un-musical she had sounded. This made her happy. At least one thing in her world was right again.

"So, I'm thinking we should start with this song. I wrote it last night. Ryan inspired me actually."

Gabriella could see right through her friend's attempt to cover her blush.

Kelsi had been in love with Ryan for as long as Gabriella could remember. But Ryan was either too busy with pleasing his sister, or too oblivious to notice. On one hand, Gabriella felt bad for Kelsi. But on the other, she was glad she wasn't the only one who was in love with someone who didn't love her back.

"What's it called?"

"I haven't thought of a title yet. Maybe you can think of one," The young composer handed Gabriella the sheet music and began playing the introduction of the song. Quietly, Gabriella began to sing.

_Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can_

_Make it last forever  
and never give it back  
It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at_

Although the song was breathtaking, she had to stop. Kelsi stopped playing.

"What's wrong?" she asked her, concerned.

"Isn't this song made for couples only? I mean…it feels weird singing it by myself."

Kelsi nodded. "I know what you mean. But this is only rehearsal. If it makes you feel any better to know, you'll be singing it with Ryan in the real show."

Gabriella looked into her friend's eyes. It must be hard to have to watch the love of your life sing about love with someone else. But, she nodded anyways.

"My throat hurts a bit. I'm gonna go get a drink." With that, Gabriella was off the stage and running towards the bathroom. Her throat didn't hurt. But she didn't want to sing anymore. Simply because every single word reminded her of Troy.

_Flashback_

"Gabs! Gabrielllllaaa! Are you in there?" Troy nervously knocked on the door of Gabriella's dressing room.

"Troy, I told you! I'm not singing out there, not in front of all those people! You'll just have to get Sharpay to stand in for me."

Troy couldn't believe her words. He had waited for this moment all year. Every since they had begun rehearsing with Kelsi, he couldn't hold in his excitement about this night. This was opening night, the first night of their show. This was the debut of their musical, _Romeo and Juliet_. And here she was throwing it all away.

"Gabriella Anna Sophia Montez! I have one thing to say to you – I am _not _singing with Sharpay Evans tonight."

He could hear her giggle slightly but then she stopped abruptly, remembering the seriousness of the situation. He continued.

"We have rehearsed, and sang, and danced, and laughed and had so much fun working on this together. You want all that work to amount to nothing?"

Troy could hear her footsteps stop pacing. He knew she was listening.

"You have an amazing voice Gabriella. More than amazing. You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. And you're so talented! I don't understand how you could ever be worried about what someone else thinks of you because..." He searched for the right words. "…because all that really matters is …what you think of yourself."

He could hear the door unlock and watched it slowly open. She stood there, in her costume and make-up, her eyes slightly watery. He didn't know what else to do but pull her into a hug. He took in her raspberry scent and nestled his nose into her hair.

As soon as he released her, she smiled up at him. Wiping her tears and showing off a smirk, she said, "Let's get this show started."

_End of Flashback _

Gabriella was lost in her daydream. How precious those moments were, how unfortunate that she had taken them for granted. If he asked her to sing with him now, she would in a heartbeat. But she would probably never sing with him again.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?"

Gabriella looked up, alarmed by the voice.

"You're supposed to be in the auditorium practicing, making my brother look good! Just because you got the lead roll, missy, doesn't mean you get to slack off!"

Sharpay's glittery, hot pink heels clicked sharply on the ground as she walked towards Gabriella.

"What are you doing in the bathroom anyhow?" The blond looked at her suspiciously. "Are you planning some kind of prank Montez?"

Gabriella giggled. For some reason, Sharpay's antics always seemed to amuse her.

"No I was going pee. Isn't that what the bathroom is for…?" She loved teasing her.

"Whatever Montez. We'll see who gets the last laugh." And with that, the pampered blond was out, chuckling out a few squeaks of her high pitched laugh. On her way out, however, her neon pink hair clip slipped out and fell on the floor. Gabriella bent down to pick it up and ran out the bathroom after Sharpay.

"Sharpay wait, you forgot your—"

It was then that she ran straight into a certain brown-haired, blue-eyed boy.

**_Hey peeps,  
See, I told you I would update fast! I hate it when people keep you waiting.  
But you know what I hate more? When people don't review! Lol. Anyways, I decided not to update again until I get at least 5 reviews. Not too much to ask for, right?  
And yes, the song used was Everyday._**

**_Kisses,  
Izzy_**


	3. Sing

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except for the plot. **

* * *

_Flashback_

"Where is he?" Gabriella whispered to herself. 

It was the last day of freshman year and everybody was at Chris Fleeter's pool party. This was the night Gabriella had planned to confess her feelings to Troy. 

She had planned it for months; she was going to lead him to a quiet corner of the backyard and just start reminiscing on the past. Then, when the time was right, she would tell him that she loved him. 

It seemed like a good plan at the time. But now slowly, Gabriella started hesitating. She couldn't find him anywhere and besides, she didn't have the guts to tell him anyways. 

She turned around to head back towards Taylor and Kelsi and that's when she saw it. 

There he was, hiding behind a palm tree, making out with Melissa Clapton, captain of the volleyball team. 

"Oh my gosh…" 

She felt like an idiot. Why didn't she think of that? How could she not have realized that Troy could've found someone else by now?

Tears tried to escape but she forced them back into her eyes. And then she started running.

"Gabby! Wait up!" Kelsi waved at her best friend to slow down as she saw her speed across the lawn. But Gabriella didn't stop. She ran out the backyard and across the street. She ran past Tay's house, Kelsi's house, _his_ house. She ran past the park and past her high school. She didn't stop running until she arrived home. 

Collapsing on the front porch, she finally let the tears out. She was out of breath and her legs ached but she didn't care. 

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Hey Gabriella," He offered her his hand. 

"Hi Troy. Sorry for bumping into you," She shook his hand. This was what they had become. No more hugs or kisses on the cheeks – just a handshake. 

"It's not your fault; I wasn't really watching where I was going." 

She started walking towards the auditorium. "Aren't you supposed to be in the gym?" 

"I am. But…I was just thinking…if you don't mind…" The words didn't come out. 

Gabriella faced him. "What?" 

"Could I …watch you sing?" 

Her heart fell to her stomach. "What?" she muttered in disbelief. 

"I mean…I-I don't have to if you don't w-want me to." 

He looked so cute there, shaking his head, looking down at his feet in a nervous kind of way. Why did he have to do this to her? Every time she tried to get over him, he always interfered like this. 

"I don't really know." was all she could think of to say. 

"I understand, its cool." He seemed to be regaining his composure. "Well, I'll catch you later."

"Wait – you can if you want to." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, come on." She led him towards the auditorium, still amazed at her boldness. Regular Gabriella would've said 'I'm sorry, we're done rehearsing'. But this was Determined Gabriella. And she wasn't going to let another chance slip away. 

Kelsi looked up from her music when she saw the 2 enter the theatre. Were her eyes deceiving her? Or did she really just see Troy and Gabriella enter the auditorium together? Just like old times…

"Hey guys," She smiled awkwardly, not sure of what else to say or do. She saw Troy take a seat towards the front. Gabriella walked up to her.  
"He wanted to watch me," she whispered so only Kelsi could hear. 

The composer nodded and sat down on the piano bench. She began to play the song they had practiced a few minutes ago. 

_Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can_

It felt weird to Gabriella to sing a song like this in front of him. Especially when he was the only one in the audience. But why was he here anyways? And how did he know she had musical practice during free period? Who could've told him? 

And just as she was getting to the chorus of the song, the bell rang. The piano abruptly stopped. Gabriella blushed. 

"Umm…I guess you'll have to hear the rest later." She smiled meekly. 

He stood up and gave her a smirk. "I'll hold you accountable to that." 

She loved it when he flirted with her. It made her heart float to cloud 9. 

He started exited the auditorium, but not without giving her a wink. She looked at her feet smiling and began to get ready to go. 

"Oh, and Gabriella?"

She looked up. "Yeah Troy?"

"You're voice is still amazing." 

* * *

**_Hey,_**

**_Okay so I only got 2 REVIEWS but luckily i got 3 on MiM so it was okay.  
This was a hard chapter so go easy on me, please. :  
If i get 5 more reviews, I'll update.  
Thanks!_**

**_♥ Izzy _**


	4. Something Must be Done

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was on vacation in California with my Sis. Anyways, hope you forgive me. :**

* * *

Gabriella entered the halls of East High that morning with new confidence

Gabriella entered the halls of East High that morning with new confidence. Last night, she had gone shopping with Kelsi and Taylor and had purchased some cute new clothes. And, after yesterday's encounter with Troy, she was still high off of happiness.

"Hey Gabs," Taylor called from behind her.

"Hey!"

Taylor stared at her best friend. She had a certain glow about her. Her smile seemed to blind the eyes of the students and her hair bounced about her grinning face.

"Gabriella? What happened?"

Gabriella giggled. "Nothing, silly. I'm just…happy. That's all."

Taylor pondered the situation. It wasn't unusual for Gabriella to be happy, since she was usually an optimist. Except for those low points when she was thinking about Troy. But today, she had a strange bounce in her step.

"Gabriella—"

Suddenly Gabriella spun around and faced Taylor.

"Today I'm gonna tell Troy I love him!" She blurted the words out before her mind even gave permission. Gasping, she covered her mouth.

Taylor's expression changed from confused to concern.

"Gabby you can't. Remember what happened last time…" The last time Gabriella had attempted this, she had caught Troy with another girl. She was a wreck for at least a week.

"I know but…it's okay! He's not even with Melissa anymore!"

"It doesn't matter! He broke your heart!"

"He didn't do it on purpose!"

Taylor looked Gabriella in the eyes. She could see her slowly falling from her cheery state into a miserable pit of darkness. She hated doing this to her. She was only looking out for Gabriella. She couldn't help it that she was head over heels in love with a boy who didn't even know it. But she could at least support her.

"Okay. I'm sorry, you're right."

She could see Gabriella instantly regain her happiness.

"Thanks for understanding, TayBear!" The girls hugged and then continued their way towards class.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. Gabriella hadn't gotten a single chance to talk to Troy alone. Every time she saw him in the hallway, somebody seemed to always be with him. She was almost upset when the bell rang signaling the beginning of the last period. Normally, she loved 7th period – which was chemistry. But, today, she just wanted the day to go on and on until she spoke to Troy.

"Attention class," the chem. teacher, Mrs. Masotti, spoke up. "Today I'll be assigning new lab partners. Taylor, you'll be working with Jason. Chad, you'll be with Martha. Troy, with Kelsi…" The teacher continued talking but Gabriella zoned out once she heard that she wasn't going to be working with Troy. She had been looking forward to that possibility.

"…and Gabriella you'll be working with Jessica. All right, pair up with your partner and start the experiment on the board."

"Jessica? Who's Jessica?" Gabriella whispered to herself.

"Hey, I'm Jess. I don't think we've met before."

Gabriella spun around to see a petite redhead standing before her. She had dark blue eyes and pale skin. Her red hair fell in gentle waves that reached to the middle of her back.

"I'm Gabriella." They shook hands.

"I can't believe you've been in my chemistry class this whole time and I haven't even met you," Gabriella said, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry. I only transferred yesterday. I just moved to Albuquerque with my parents."

"I see," Gabriella nodded, studying the girl. She was pretty, that was given. Her eyes shined brightly under the light of the chemistry class. But, they weren't as bright as a certain someone's…

They began the experiment. Gabriella, being the genius that she was, quickly finished with Jessica's assistance. They were the first ones done and therefore left them some time to talk while they waited for the rest of the class.

"So, how do you like East High so far?" Gabriella questioned.

"It's great! People are really nice here! I've already made some friends. And, someone asked me out!" The redhead giddily moved around in her seat, showing her excitement.

"Really? Wow.." Gabriella was impressed. It usually took a few weeks for a new kid to gain recognition.

"Actually, I think he's in this class…" Jessica scanned the room in search of the boy.

"Oh! There he is!" She pointed towards a table.

"Jason?"

"No, the guy behind him."

Gabriella's heart stopped beating. Her breath hitched in her throat. She urged it to come out but…it wouldn't.

"Troy?"

"Yeah!! That's him! Isn't he so cute!"

Gabriella just stared. She watched Troy attempt to pour the ingredients into the beaker and then she watched Kelsi try to help him. She watched the adorable face he made when he realized he had made a mistake. She watched, just like she had been watching for the past 3 years.

Then he looked up at them. Jess waved and smiled. He winked back. Gabriella couldn't tell if the wink was for both of them or just for Jessica.

"Umm…I have to use the restroom."

Gabriella got up and ran out of the classroom before anyone could see her cry. How could he? How could he flirt with her like that yesterday when he had already asked someone else out?!

Did she not look good enough? Pretty enough? Was she not charismatic enough?

She would show him. She would show him that she was better than any girl he had ever dated.

This was the last straw. Something _had _to be done. There was going to be some serious changes.

**Hope you like! Review please!!**

**-Iz**


	5. Metamorphosis

Sharpay Evans sat at her vanity mirror admiring her face

Sharpay Evans sat at her vanity mirror admiring her face. She had just tried on the new pink eye shadow she had purchased that day at the mall and was pondering whether or not it looked good on her.

"Hmm…" she thought to herself.

Suddenly, the phone rang, interrupting her deliberation. Her ringtone, _Girls just wanna have Fun_ started playing loudly from the small pink razor. She flipped it open.

"Sharpay speaking,"

"Sharpay? Are you busy right now?"

"Who is this?"  
"It's me, Gabriella."

Sharpay's expression changed to confusion. Why on earth was Gabriella calling her?

"Ummm…" She didn't know what else to say.

"Look, I know we're not friends and I know you don't really like me at all but…I really need your help."

"Ohhkay…" she hesitated.

"Can you meet me at my house in a few minutes?"

"Sure…."

"Thanks. See you soon."

And with that, Gabriella hung up.

Sharpay stared at the mirror, still in awe. What could Gabriella need _her _help for?

Gabriella paced the foyer of her house. She looked nervously at the clock. Sharpay was "fashionably late" as usual. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

The doorbell rang.

Without even waiting for an answer, Sharpay opened the door and stepped inside. She was dressed in blue jeans and a pink, sequined top. Her blond locks were pulled back into a pony tail and she had small silver hoops on her ears. She actually looked pretty casual compared to normal Sharpay.

"So, Montez. What is this little rendezvous about?"

"Well, umm…" Gabriella nervously looked down at the floor. "How about you come to my room first. Then I'll tell you."

Sharpay nodded in agreement and the two girls climbed up the stairs to Gabriella's bedroom. Once inside, Sharpay seated herself comfortably on the bed while Gabriella sat on the chair next to her desk.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and began. "So, there's this guy I really like. And I kinda need to impress him. Not like a lot but I just want to get a whole new makeover and see if he notices, you know? And I don't know where to start. And…..I figured you would."

She looked up at Sharpay to see her reaction.

"You want _my _fashion advice? Wow, Gabriella, I have to say I'm honored." She smirked.

Gabriella chuckled. "So, is that a yes?"

Sharpay looked at her, ready and determined. Nodding, she replied "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Gabriella walked to her locker slowly, savoring the moment. The first thing that she had noticed this morning was that all eyes were on her since the moment she walked into the school. Gasps were heard as the new and improved Gabriella was debuted for all to see.

"Gabriella? Is that you?" A shocked Taylor walked up to her best friend. "You look so…different."  
Different was an understatement. Gabriella had gone from plain girl next door to serious knock-out. She was wearing dark eye liner and gold eye shadow and a light tint of blush on her cheeks. Her curls were resting on her shoulders and on her lips she had a cherry shade of lip gloss. She was wearing a black top with silver lining on the front and dark skinny jeans with black flats. Her new look was surprising but, it definitely looked good.

"Of course it's me Tay," she giggled.

"You look so different!" Taylor repeated, this time with more emphasis.

"I wanted to try something new." Gabriella shrugged.

"Ohmygee Gabriella you look fabulous! See, I told you this would work!!" Sharpay ran up to Gabriella and hugged her.

"Sharpay!" Ryan called from behind. "We're gonna be late for our meeting with Mrs. Darbus!"

"Coming!" Sharpay gave Gabriella one more look to make sure everything was perfect.

"Must run. We'll talk more later!" She blew an air kiss and was off.

Taylor looked at Gabriella with disgust. "Since when are you _her _friend?"

They started walking down the hall. "She's not my friend! She was just…helping me out with something last night."

"Right." Taylor said, disbelievingly. "Whatever, I'll see you later."

She took a turn down the hall and was gone. Gabriella sighed, hoping Taylor wasn't mad. Without realizing it, she had bumped in to someone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean–" She looked up into 2 big crystal orbs.

"Gabriella?" Troy couldn't believe his eyes. She looked completely different. He didn't know if he liked it or not.

"Sorry I keep on bumping into you. I don't do it on purpose." She looked down, trying to hide her blush.

"It's fine," She looked back up and he took the chance to examine her face closely. She was wearing much more make-up than usual and her hair was curled almost perfectly. Her clothes were _definitely_ different from her usual style. Why was she doing this? Why did she change her whole look?

"Umm, I have to go." And she was gone, leaving him to wonder what led to this transformation.

* * *

**First of all, I've gotta say that I really do love the reviews I get. They make me smile :D**

**Second, I'm trying to update every day but it's really hard with all the school work I get so just try to be patient with me (I know it's hard). :)**

**And third, I wanna get at least 5 reviews this time. Not too much to ask for, right? Cool. **

**Kisses,  
****Iz**


End file.
